


Garreg Mach High

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Ashe just has a crush at first lol), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ashe and co have a family group chat, Canon-Typical Racism, Dedue is basically a bodyguard, Family Fluff, M/M, Texting, minor Dimitri/Ashe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: THE Prince Dimitri of Faerghus is in Ashe's class, and the only person who doesn't believe him is his little sister. Pics or it didn't happen, she says! So Ashe decides to get a picture.That is, if he can get past Dedue, Dimitri's stern and terrifying vassal/bodyguard.





	1. Pics or It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> There's a group chat in the fic with nicknames so here's a little guide of who's who in case you get confused!
> 
> Angela (Ashe's little sister): Angel Face; Get Rekt Alie; Best Girl
> 
> Alistair (Ashe's little brother): Alistair (No Nicknames Please); Alisaurus Rex; Babiest Bro; Alistair (Angela Banned From Nicknaming)
> 
> Ashe: Nice Ashe; Ashe Ashe Baby
> 
> Lonato: Lord Dad; Dadtato Chip

**Nice Ashe: **Guys, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd /THE/ PRINCE OF FAERGHUS is in my homeroom class

**Angel Face:** pics or it didnt happen

**Alistair** **(No Nicknames Please): **Ashe wouldn’t lie about that.

**Nice Ashe: **I would never lie to you guys ; o ;

**Lord Dad: **Oh! Did I forget to mention he would be attending?

**Nice Ashe: **Dad WHAT?

Ashe stared at his phone in shock. What? No. This had to be a joke. How could his dad forget to mention he was going to school with _ royalty _?

“Attention,” Professor Byleth called from the front, drawing Ashe’s gaze. He blushed and hurriedly hid his phone, though the professor didn’t seem to notice. She was too busy nodding at Dimitri (_the _ Dimitri) who turned to face the class. “This is your new classmate, Dimitri. Introduce yourself.”

Ashe couldn’t believe she looked so blank and expressionless in the face of royalty. Royalty! His head was still spinning! But that thought melted away the moment Dimitri opened his mouth to speak. He smiled a small smile and looked out at them all with an air of regality. “Hello all. I’m very pleased to be a part of your class. I hope you won’t treat me any differently because I’m royalty. I want to be just another student.”

Ashe leaned his chin against his shoulder, his eyes going starry as he watched the prince speak. He was handsome, just like a prince should be. And he seemed so kind and genuine. His hair was… kinda messy, admittedly, but maybe that was part of his charm!

He knew Angela didn’t really believe him, but it didn’t matter. Ashe could say he met an actual real life prince, royalty just like King Loog from those storybooks he used to read to them.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened, just as Dimitri had turned to find his seat. In stepped a tall--hugely tall--wall of a man. Or Ashe thought he was a man at first, but upon further scrutiny, it was clear he was a teenager like the rest of them. He had a deep tan and pure white hair, piercing blue-green eyes that seemed to find Ashe as if he were a target where he sat in the back corner of the classroom.

Ashe and him stared off for what seemed like a lifetime--and Ashe was almost positive he peed himself in fear. But he hadn’t, and their eyes hadn’t actually met for that long. The boy looked across the rest of the class as well, before Dimitri said, “Ah, Dedue!”

Ashe looked at the prince in surprise. Dedue was certainly a Duscur name, and everyone could still remember the recent tragedy that took place there. How could he not flinch saying that name?

But the boy, Dedue, nodded as he walked into the classroom. “My apologies for arriving late, Your Highness.”

Dimitri waved his hand as if to say, _ Nonsense! _ He smiled sheepishly at the professor. “This here is Dedue, my vassal.”

The whole class seemed to hold back a gasp. A person from Duscur… the prince’s vassal? It was beyond taboo. Besides… when Ashe looked at him, he couldn’t shake the fear in his bones. Dedue was huge, and his stern glare felt like it could kill.

“He’ll also be joining the class,” Dimitri explained, finding a seat in the center of the classroom, and Dedue took a seat beside him. “I hope you don’t mind, Professor?”

Professor Byleth just shook her head, and then as if nothing had happened, she stood straight and began the lecture.

Ashe struggled to look at his notes and be the diligent student he usually was--but his eyes kept drifting to Dimitri. He could look past his strange, terrifying vassal, but the prince himself was hard to ignore. He was so handsome, and he seemed so focused and kind. Ashe kept thinking about how he looked like he’d walked straight out of a book.

He wore the same school uniform as them all, black and gold coat zipped to the collar, but almost as if it were a symbol of his status, he also wore black gauntlets and a blue cape that draped across one shoulder and fluttered halfway down his back. Ashe found himself wondering what his crown looked like. Oh, it was probably so beautiful. He probably looked even more handsome wearing it!

Dimitri glanced out of the corner of his eye and caught Ashe staring at him. Ashe’s eyes went wide when their gazes met. His whole face went hot, and he hurriedly went back to his notes, missing Dimitri’s friendly smile and wave.

_ Quit staring you creep! _ Ashe scolded himself.

A buzz from his phone distracted him, and he looked discreetly down at it underneath his desk.

**Angel Face:** seriously im not buying it till i get pics

**Alistair (No Nicknames Please): **You just want candid photos of His Highness.

**Angel Face has changed Alistair (No Nicknames Please) nickname to Alisaurus Rex**

**Alisaurus Rex: **Angela. Are you serious?

**Angel Face:** =P

Ashe sighed and smiled at his siblings’ bickering. Since their parents died, he’d always had a softness for them. He felt responsible for them, even after Lord Lonato adopted them all. They’d only been alone for a few years, but he’d raised them.

And well. If Angela wanted pictures, by Goddess she’d get pictures!

Ashe glanced up at Dimitri one more time, but all he saw was Dedue looking directly at him. He wheezed and offered a nervous smile. Dedue’s eyes narrowed, and then he turned back around. Okay. Okay, maybe getting pictures wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought, if he had to go through_ that _to reach him.

But of all the things Ashe could be called, a quitter wasn’t one of them.

* * *

**Babiest Bro:** Angela, I’m tired of these awful nicknames.

**Get Rekt Alie:** dont lie u like em

**Babiest Bro: **You are awful at coming up with nicknames. Babiest isn’t a word.

**Ashe Ashe Baby: **Ok Operation Get Pics of Prince Dimitri is officially GO

**Get Rekt Alie:** ugh give it up ashey your not foolin me

**Babiest Bro:** You’re*

**Get Rekt Alie: **really thats what your correcting

**Babiest Bro: ** You’re*

**Babiest Bro:** I know you’re getting everything else wrong on purpose.

**Dadtato Chip:** Angela, I’ve already told you Prince Dimitri is attending the Officer’s Academy. You don’t believe me?

**Get Rekt Alie: **i do i just want pics

Ashe rolled his eyes at his sister, shoving his phone in his pocket. Angela wasn’t subtle in her appreciation for all things Prince Dimitri. He couldn’t blame her. He was handsome, intelligent, kind, regal. Everything a prince should be! No wonder she had a crush on him--despite being thirteen, and much too young for him.

Well, Ashe wanted those pictures too. He’d been planning when was the best time to get them. In class was way too conspicuous, and the dining hall was always so full of people that it was hard to get a good look at him. Everywhere Dimitri went, a trail of admirers followed after him.

And so did his vassal, the huge and intimidating Dedue. Ashe was pretty sure he could snap him like a twig if he so pleased. The thought sent a shudder through him.

Ashe had made sure to pay close attention to him. Everyone that came up to Dimitri was met by a glare from Dedue, and he staunchly refused to let anyone touch Dimitri or hog his time. Even Professor Byleth got the cold shoulder, though her blank expression barely changed in response. He was more like a bodyguard than a vassal.

Obviously, that left only one choice: a long distance shot, as far from Dedue as he could get. He’d even found the perfect place! Every day, Dimitri went to the training hall, where he practiced his lance technique, and Dedue stood far behind him, watching the proceedings.

And there was a window right next to the practice dummy Dimitri liked to use. Nothing could go wrong!

So when the free period started that day, Ashe waited for Dimitri and Dedue to leave the classroom before rushing after them. Dimitri always took a different route to the training hall--mixing it up in case of a stalker, Ashe was sure--but he always ended up at the same place. Ashe took a shortcut there, making sure to keep his head low so no one would interrupt him.

By the time he got to the window, Dedue and Dimitri were still nowhere to be seen. He crouched underneath it, hidden by the bushes and peeked over the edge. It was a perfect vantage point, and he was sure he could get a really good pic of the prince.

It was right then that he realized this was probably really creepy. He was sitting in the bushes trying to take candid photos of his future king. Like paparazzi, or one of those stalkers Dimitri took such careful measures to avoid. It made his confidence waver. Maybe this was a bad idea.

But before he could change his mind and leave, Dimitri walked into the training room--alone.

Ashe sat up straighter, looking around for Dedue. There was no way he’d just left Dimitri alone. Maybe he was standing guard at the door? But why would he leave Dimitri’s side? They even went to the bathroom at the same time. The guy seemed attached to Dimitri at the hip.

Well… maybe this was a good thing. He wouldn’t have to worry about Dedue seeing him through the window when he took the picture.

Ashe took a deep breath. Okay. It was fine, it was just one pic right? And it wasn’t as if he were going to send it to tabloid magazines or something--it was just to make his little sister smile. He was kind of used to doing questionable things to make his siblings smile.

But the moment he raised his phone to take the shot, he heard a low, stern voice behind him say, “What are you doing?”

Ashe yelped in surprise and dropped his phone, whipping around to the source of the voice. There stood Dedue, looking even more like a wall than usual as he loomed over Ashe. He leaned down and grabbed Ashe’s phone from the ground. “Wait!” Ashe gasped, lunging to grab it, but Dedue managed to grab the hood of his jacket as he did so.

He pulled Ashe up off the ground with no effort. Ashe squealed, scrambling to hold onto Dedue’s forearm so he wouldn’t fall. He was so high in the air he was sure he would sprain an ankle if he fell, and his jacket had rided up over his bellybutton. How embarrassing! He kicked and squirmed. “Let me go!”

Dedue merely raised the phone to him, showing the camera app still open. “What are you doing?”

Ashe felt his whole face go hot with shame. Ugh, he couldn’t admit it. He looked down in embarrassment, still holding Dedue’s forearm so he wouldn’t choke on the collar of his jacket. “I’m s-sorry,” he whispered.

Dedue glared at him, closing out the camera app. “His Highness enjoys his privacy. You can be sure we will be reporting this to campus security--”

Ashe’s eyes went wide at that. No, no, he couldn’t get in trouble--he was lucky to be here in the first place. He couldn’t bring such shame on his adopted father’s name. How would that look? That poor commoner orphan Lonato had taken such pity on, soiling his name with something so scandalous as taking secret pictures of the Prince of Faerghus.

“P-please!” Ashe gasped, starting to squirm again. “Please, don’t do that! I-I promise I’ll leave you guys alone, I just--” He felt tears prick his eyes. “I just wanted a picture for my little sister!”

Something seemed to change in Dedue at the words. His grip on Ashe’s jacket loosened, and Ashe nearly hit the ground. Ashe yelped and looked up, meeting his gaze. There was something strange there--something soft. Ashe stared into his eyes for what seemed like a long time--like that first time they’d met eyes, only this time Ashe felt no fear. He felt something else entirely, but he wasn’t sure what.

Dedue slowly set him back down on the ground and let go of his hood, but he didn’t hand his phone back. “You wanted a picture for your younger sister?” he asked.

Ashe nodded very slowly, their gazes still glued together. “S-she--her name is Angela. She loves Prince Dimitri, s-so I--”

“Dedue!” They both looked over to see Dimitri approaching them, sweat pouring down his face from his training. He waved with a friendly smile and paused when he noticed Ashe all rucked up and nervous. “Oh!” His cheeks went red as he looked between Dedue and Ashe. “Am I, uh, interrupting--”

Ashe gasped in horror. “NO!” he shouted, probably louder than he needed to.

Dimitri, to his credit, only laughed. “Ah!” He came to stand beside Dedue then. “Well then, what a perfect opportunity. I’ve been meaning to say hello to you. Ashe Ubert, right?”

He held out his hand for Ashe to shake, but Ashe stared at it in shock. “You… know my name?” he asked, his voice trembling.

Dimitri raised his eyebrows at him. “What? Oh, of course! I’ve made it a point to know the names of my peers amongst the Faerghus nobility.”

Oh. Nobility. Ashe deflated at the words. “O-oh, I’m… I’m not really…”

Dimitri tilted his head, still waiting for Ashe to shake his hand. “Ah, yes, you were adopted, weren’t you? Well, no matter. You’re still set to inherit his name, aren’t you? As the oldest son.”

Ashe almost protested, almost said his older brother, Christophe, was next in line--but the words died in his throat. The accident had been only a year or so ago, but he still forget about it sometimes. Instead he nodded mutely and shook Dimitri’s hand.

“Your Highness,” Dedue said as soon as their hands dropped. “He was hoping to have a picture of you. For his younger sister.”

Ashe looked up at him in surprise. Why would he say that? He’d been so adamant about preventing it before.

But Dimitri went starry eyed at the words. “For your younger sister? Oh that’s so sweet! How old is she?”

Ashe looked at Dimitri again and shyly rubbed his arm. “O-oh, she’s… thirteen? She really looks up to you…”

Dimitri seemed delighted to hear it. He grinned at Dedue. “Well! What are we waiting for? Dedue, would you mind doing the honors?”

Dedue inclined his head and opened the camera on Ashe’s phone again. Ashe gasped as Dimitri came to stand beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “My apologies, I’m not the best at smiling for pictures,” he laughed.

Ashe just smiled at him. “She won’t mind.”

He turned his smile to the camera as Dedue lifted it to take a picture. But again their eyes met, and this time Ashe didn’t waver. Dedue… he didn’t have to do this for him. He could have said nothing--he could have gone to campus security, if he wanted. He could have smashed his phone even, or told Dimitri he was a creep or something.

But he hadn’t. In fact, there he was, taking the picture for him.

Ashe didn’t even realize the picture was done until Dimitri stood straight and patted his shoulder. “Well, I should be off to my next class, but it was lovely to meet you, Ashe. Pray, tell your sister I’m honored by her admiration.”

Ashe nodded at him in a daze. He waved goodbye and left, but Dedue stayed back for a moment more. He handed Ashe his phone, and their fingers brushed. “You have a text message,” Dedue said, and then he left too.

Ashe stared after him, his throat sticky as if he’d swallowed honey. Dedue… so tall and strong and stern, and yet…

Kind.

Ashe glanced back down at his phone and smiled as he sent the picture.

**Best Girl: **O M G HES REAL

**Alistair (Angela Banned From Nicknaming): **He would have been real whether you got a picture of him or not.

**Best Girl:** YEA BUT NOW HES REAL IN FRONT OF MY FACE

**Ashe Ashe Baby:** You’re welcome <3 <3

**Best Girl:** you look like your in loooooooooove

Ashe blushed at the words and took a look at the picture again. He stood stiffly at Dimitri’s side, staring right at the camera--or maybe a little behind. He didn’t think he looked in love--but he certainly looked distracted.

He flushed even hotter and shoved his phone in his pocket. Maybe he was a little. Distracted that is. Maybe Dedue was a little distracting.

He decided he kind of liked that about him.


	2. Cooking Lesson #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Professor Byleth finds out Ashe has been skipping his archery class, he's asked to switch to a new elective: cooking.
> 
> It's all fine and good until he realizes Dedue is also in his cooking class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't as many chat sections in this chapter, but here's a guide just in case!
> 
> Ashe: Needs Some Milk
> 
> Angela: I Have Done Nothing Wrong Ever In My Life
> 
> Lonato: Dad Bod

**Needs Some Milk:** My prof wants to talk to me after class ;;;;;;;;;;

**I Have Done Nothing Wrong Ever In My Life:** ooooooo u in troubleeeeeeeeeee

**Alistair:** That’s unlikely. Ashe is a model student.

**Needs Some Milk: ** Um…

**I Have Done Nothing Wrong Ever In My Life: ** OOOOOOOOO U IN TROUBLE

Ashe groaned, tapping his feet on the floor over and over as he sat on a bench outside of his homeroom. He wasn’t a model student, no, but at least he wasn’t a bad one. Or, he didn’t think he was a bad one. He was a good student!

He got good grades and turned his homework in on time (if it could be called homework, when you lived in a dorm on campus). He asked questions sometimes, and he didn’t act out in class. Yeah, maybe he looked at his phone a lot under his desk, but everyone did that. At least he wasn’t obvious about it!

The door to the classroom opened suddenly, making him jolt out of his seat, looking over as Sylvain walked out looking rather worse for wear. Obviously the Professor had chewed him out over something or other. When it came to Sylvain, she had the pick of the crop. When  _ wasn’t _ Sylvain doing something unsavory?

But then the Professor stepped out and held the door open, looking directly at Ashe. “Come in,” she said simply.

Ashe wished he could curl up into a little ball and disappear. But he couldn’t. So he nodded and walked inside.

The classroom felt different after class was out. The chairs were all pushed in neatly and the light of sunset illuminated the whole place. It wouldn’t have looked out of place in one of those daydreamy slice of life anime Annette liked to watch. But Ashe couldn’t enjoy any of it.

“Take a seat,” the Professor instructed, and Ashe did so, holding his backpack in his lap almost like a shield against her intimidating stare. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Ashe shook his head slowly. The Professor was a beautiful woman, long dark teal hair, legs that went on for days. But Ashe just found that more intimidating. Especially when she stared at him with that blank expression.

She nodded, leaning back against her desk. “You’ve been skipping your archery class.”

Ashe knew he went pale at the words. What? How did she know that? Professor Hanneman taught archery, not her!

He shrank into his seat. “O-oh…”

She stared at him, seemingly waiting for an explanation, but Ashe had none. Well, he had one, but it was… embarrassing. Even so, she didn’t ask. She only stared, waiting for his answer.

He shrank even more, his ass almost hanging off the chair he was in. “I-I… I’m not very good at it,” he murmured.

“Yes. That’s why you’re taking the class,” she said.

Ashe covered his face in his hands. She didn’t get it… It had been a month or so since school started, and at first he’d really liked his archery class. But he just wasn’t as good as everyone else. He remembered the first day, when Claude von Riegan--heir to the Leicester Alliance--walked in and fired off two shots. Both hit the bullseye one after the other, and all he did was look down at Ashe and wink. Ashe could barely notch an arrow!

And Claude wasn’t the only natural. He remembered how Leonie excelled at the riding test, hitting every target, when Ashe was too short to even get on the horse without help. Or how Bernadetta came in trembling like a leaf, but still managing to hit the target with every shot--even if she screamed every time she fired.

It was just… frustrating.

Ashe felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He always cried when he was frustrated. Ugh, he hated that. He wiped messily at the tears on his cheeks.

Suddenly, the Professor walked up and crouched next to him. He held his backpack close to his chest and looked down at her. “It’s still early in the school year. If you want to change your elective, you can.”

Ashe frowned. No… he didn’t want to just quit. He wanted to get better. It was sort of outdated, but he’d always dreamed about becoming a knight… or at least being strong like one. He remembered fondly all the fairy tales he used to read to his little siblings, or sitting on Lonato’s lap, tracing words with grubby little fingers as Lonato read to him. It was childish, but it was still his dream.

“I want to get better at archery,” he whispered. “I just don’t like the class…”

The Professor seemed to understand, though her expression still didn’t change. “Would you like me to give you private lessons?” she asked.

Ashe’s eyes went wide. “Ah, P-Professor, you don’t have to--”

She smiled. It was kind of terrifying, a little too stiff and forced, but at the same time, Ashe found it endearing. He smiled softly back. “Ashe, I want you to do well. If the class isn’t working, but you’re eager to learn, I see no reason to stop you.”

He smiled a little wider and nodded. “Um… but what about my elective?”

She rose to her feet, walking back to her desk to rifle around in her messenger bag. Once she found what she needed, she came back and set it before him. It was a piece of paper with a list of classes. “Choose one you like. I’ve already arranged for you to switch.”

Ashe looked up at her, hoping he wasn’t tearing up again. She didn’t have to do that for him. He decided he’d have to get her a gift the moment he had enough money saved. “Thank you, Professor.”

“Of course,” she said, shrugging as if it were nothing. “I have another meeting, so just let me know.”

He nodded, gathering up the paper and thanking her profusely as he rushed outside. The moment she was out of sight, he opened his phone.

**Needs Some Milk:** Guess who’s not in trouble?

**Dad Bod:** I’d hope it’s you who isn’t in trouble.

**Needs Some Milk: ** It’s me!!

**I Have Done Nothing Wrong Ever In My Life:** ugh lucky

**I Have Done Nothing Wrong Ever In My Life:** i just got scolded for chewing gum

**I Have Done Nothing Wrong Ever In My Life:** its fucking gum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dad Bod:** Angela. Language.

**I Have Done Nothing Wrong Ever In My Life:** Sorry, Dad.

* * *

There were plenty of options to choose from, and Ashe pored over each one. He decided against the magic classes--he’d never been very good at magic. And when it came to combat, he was okay with an axe or a lance, but he knew he’d just have the same problem he’d had with archery.

Although… he knew Prince Dimitri was taking the lance class… He sighed dreamily at the idea of fighting side by side with him but decided he’d be way too distracted.

He trailed his finger down the list, finding a reason to reject every one, until he passed over one being taught by Professor Manuela. He traced it over and over. Cooking. He was pretty good at cooking. He actually really loved cooking!

It reminded him of when he was really little, before his parents passed away. They used to run a restaurant. When Ashe closed his eyes, he could still remember his father holding him on his hip while he flipped pancakes, or following his mother as she scurried around the dining room, making customers laugh at his antics.

He smiled to himself. It was so long ago, even Angela and Alistair didn’t remember it. But he did. He treasured those memories.

All right then. Cooking it was.

* * *

Ashe wrapped an apron around his waist, checking the knot was tight with his phone camera before he stepped into class. It wasn’t too crowded. There were actually only a few other students in the class. Mercedes and Annette--which didn’t surprise him. Marianne and Hilda--which did. And…

Ashe’s eyes went wide when he saw Dedue, sitting in the back of the classroom, flipping through what seemed to be a cookbook.

Wow. Dedue. It had been a while since they last spoke, unfortunately. Ashe still blushed horribly when he remembered Dedue picking him up by the hood and threatening to report him for stalking. What an embarrassing first meeting…

But then his kindness after…

Ashe glanced around the room. Everyone sat two to a counter, except Dedue. In fact, all the counters around him were empty too. It wasn’t hard to tell why… Even outside of Faerghus, it seemed people had a grudge against people from Duscur. Ashe suddenly felt horrible for thinking poorly of him when he first saw him.

He was so nice. Who cared if he were from Duscur?

Ashe took a deep breath, steeling himself. Then he walked in a beeline to Dedue’s counter and sat beside him.

Dedue glanced up as he sat down, and Ashe wondered if he imagined the surprise in his expression. He closed his book. “Ashe. I didn’t know you were in this class.”

Ashe smiled brightly, spinning a little in his chair. “Oh, I just joined. Um… Sorry, if I’m bothering you. I noticed you didn’t have a partner, so I thought…”

Dedue shook his head. “I don’t mind.”

He set his book down, and Ashe caught a glimpse of the cover. It was a recipe book, he was pretty sure, at least if the pictures of food on the cover was any indication. But he couldn’t read the language it was written in. The whole thing was a little raggedy, clearly loved and worn.

Was it… Dedue’s? Was it from Duscur? Ashe opened his mouth to ask, but Dedue quietly said, “It might… harm your reputation, however. Sitting with me.”

Ashe’s eyes went wide at the words. “What? Why?”

Dedue said nothing, looking down at the counter in front of them. Ashe glanced around, but no one was looking at them. He spun his chair to face Dedue. “Is it because--”

“Attention!” came a familiar singsong voice.

Ashe turned his attention to Professor Manuela sashaying down the middle of the classroom. She seemed to sing everything she said, which made sense, given she was a former opera star. Ashe had always thought Professor Manuela was interesting, but a little too intimidating to talk to outside of class.

She tapped his counter with a pointer as she passed, a knowing glint in her eye. “Welcome to the class, Mr. Ubert,” she said, swaying her hips as she made it to the front of the classroom. “Lucky for our new arrival, we’re starting a new dish today. Now, who here knows the ingredients that go into an angel food cake?”

Ashe actually knew that answer. He excitedly raised his hand, and when Professor Manuela called on him, he listed them out one by one, down to the teensiest detail. Professor Manuela looked delighted, clapping her hands and singing, “My, it seems we have a little chef in our midst!”

She turned to the rest of the class, elaborating on what he’d described, explaining the whipping of egg whites, the method of leavening, but Ashe just looked at Dedue. He smiled wide, and Dedue--to his surprise--smiled back. “Very good,” he whispered.

Ashe went starry eyed at the praise. He actually hadn’t expected Dedue to say anything, and it sent something fluttering in his stomach and chest. He hoped he wasn’t blushing as he looked back to the teacher. “Thank you,” he murmured, under his breath.

Once Professor Manuela finished her opening lecture, they all opened their notebooks to jot down the ingredients and the recipe, and one by one, each counter received a bowl full of ingredients. Ashe turned to Dedue again, setting the mixing bowl between their notebooks. He maneuvered around so he was on his knees on top of his chair, leaning over the counter. “Have you ever made this before?” he asked.

The entire classroom got loud as everyone worked on their dish. Ashe’s naturally quiet voice was a little harder to hear. But even so Dedue seemed to understand. He got off his chair, standing to his full height which was even taller than Ashe in his chair. Goddess, how did he get so tall? Ashe had been short his whole life.

“I haven’t made this particular dish before,” Dedue admitted. “But we have a similar dish, in--” His eyebrows furrowed. “Where I’m from.”

Ashe tilted his head. Dedue… he seemed so sensitive about his heritage. He thought he understood why--after all, it was only a few years ago that the Tragedy of Duscur occurred, and then… Well, everyone knew about the horrors that followed.

In fact, Ashe hadn’t known anyone from Duscur survived those horrors.

He frowned, clasping his hands together on the counter. “Um… How is it different? Your dish, I mean.” He smiled hopefully.

Dedue seemed to change at the question. The hunch of his shoulders softened, and the furrow of his brow lessened. He even… smiled. It was so small and gentle. Somehow it took Ashe’s breath away. “It is usually flavored with very fragrant spices,” he explained. “Most dishes in Duscur are. We enjoy food that must be experienced with the whole body.”

Ashe leaned his cheek in his hand, just listening to Dedue explain. He seemed so happy when he talked about his culture’s food.

After a moment however, Dedue paused and looked over at Ashe. “Perhaps we should begin.”

Ashe jolted in surprise and looked around, realizing most everyone was already well into whipping their egg whites. He flushed and nodded. “Yes, let’s.”

They got to work, separating all the ingredients and reviewing their recipe. Ashe took one egg and tried to crack it against the edge of the bowl, but frowned when all he got was a bit of a dent. “Ugh, cracking eggs is the worst part,” he muttered.

His eyebrows raised when Dedue held his hand out to him. He glanced from his hand back up to Dedue. Dedue’s hands were just as big as Dedue himself, easily dwarfing Ashe’s thin ones. Ashe squinted at him and cautiously handed him the egg. “Don’t just break it, okay?”

Dedue nodded, and then cracked it open one handed, easily separating the yolk from the whites. Ashe stared in awe as he took another and did the same without any trouble. “What!” he gasped.

Dedue’s smile almost seemed like a smirk. It made Ashe laugh. He slapped his arm playfully. “When did you become such an expert?”

Dedue continued with the eggs as Ashe set about measuring the other ingredients. “When I was young,” Dedue said. Ashe glanced at him curiously. “My mother and younger sister. They cooked often. I always watched them work. On occasion, I was allowed to join. But mostly, I learned from observing.”

Ashe felt a deep pang in his chest at the words. Dedue’s story reminded him so much of his own. He didn’t say anything for a second, letting the memories wash over him. He could practically hear his father calling out orders to his staff. He’d forgotten his voice a long time ago. At least, he’d thought he had.

“I’m the same,” he whispered. Dedue’s hands paused in their work, and then after a moment continued. Ashe swallowed. “I mean, I learned from watching my dad work.”

“Lonato?” Dedue asked.

Ashe shook his head. “No. My um… my biological dad.” Sometimes, he almost said real dad. Every time, he felt a little guilty. He loved Lonato like a father, even though he was his adoptive father. He felt guilty saying something as clinical as biological too. Both of them were his dad. He loved them both.

Dedue suddenly leaned close to him, and Ashe looked up to find their faces not so far apart. Their eyes met. He wondered if they were just going to make a habit of long intense stares. But Dedue didn’t seem to notice. He said, “I’m sure your father would be grateful that you’re using the knowledge he passed onto you.”

Ashe felt his lips tremble. He nodded and said, “Thank you.”

* * *

The cake came out even better than Ashe had expected. Even Professor Manuela seemed to not so subtly prefer their cake to everyone else’s in the class. But just like his other classes, this one had homework.

Ashe sighed as he read over the assignment, walking back to his dorm room beside Dedue. “What does she mean by a unique dish? Are we supposed to make something up?”

Dedue seemed at a loss as well. He held his binder at his side as he walked, eyebrows furrowed as if he were deep in thought. “Perhaps we are to make our own version of something existing.”

Ashe frowned at that, crossing his arms and crumpling his paper against his chest. “Well, she could have said that. Oh, maybe she wants a dish that’s rare?”  He rubbed his chin, deep in thought, then smiled at Dedue. “What if we make something from--”

“Ashe?” Dedue asked, interrupting him.

Ashe blinked at him, lowering his hand from his chin. “Um… yes?”

Dedue looked down at him. “Why did you join the cooking class?”

Ashe frowned, shyly rubbing his arm. “Well… I was… I wasn’t doing so well in my other class…” he admitted. “Archery, I mean. I’m just… not very good at it.”

“Isn’t the purpose of taking the class for you to learn?” Dedue asked.

Ashe sighed deeply. He looked up at the sky turning dark overhead. Cooking was the last class of the day, just on the cusp of sunset. Soon the sky would be full of stars. He looked up wishing they were already out. “Yeah, I guess… but you don’t get it. Everyone in that class is already so good at it,” he sighed. “It’s just… embarrassing, yknow?”

“I understand,” Dedue said.

Ashe turned to face him. He looked genuine. Not like he was just saying that to say that. Ashe tilted his head, stopping in his tracks. They were still a little ways from the dorms, but he looked all the way up at Dedue. “You do?”

Dedue looked all the way down at him, nodding his head. “When I first came to Fodlan… I didn’t understand much. I still have trouble with your language. Your traditions. It is all very strange to me. And yet, it seems I am the only one here who has such trouble. It’s embarrassing to feel out of place amongst my peers.”

Ashe blinked at him rapidly, trying not to seem as surprised as he felt, but there was no hiding it. Dedue… he seemed so confident and sure. But he had insecurities just like the rest...

Ashe turned on his heel and continued towards the dorms. “Well… If you want, I could teach you some stuff. I’ve lived in Fodlan my whole life, s-so I know a lot.”

Dedue walked beside him, his long legs making it easy to catch up and keep pace. “I would be honored,” he said. The words sent a thrill up Ashe’s spine. He grinned wide. “And if you’d like, I could help you with your archery.”

Ashe whipped around, eyes wide. “What? Really?”

Dedue inclined his head. “Of course. I am skilled in a few areas of combat. The better to serve His Highness. Whenever you are available, we can meet in the training hall.”

Ashe didn’t know what to say to that. He was struck with an overwhelming urge to hug him, but he kept his arms tight at his sides. He didn’t want to make Dedue uncomfortable after all. “I’d like that very much.”

Dedue smiled that tiny little smile he always did. It sent those butterflies fluttering again in Ashe’s stomach and chest. He bit his lip and looked away. They were almost at his dorm room now, so he turned and walked backwards to face Dedue. “Do you want to exchange numbers? Uh, j-just so I can text you if we can meet up. Or… I mean, we can text about other stuff too, of course.”

Dedue nodded, pulling out his cellphone and handing it to Ashe. It was so big in Ashe’s little hands, the case bulky, but it seemed fitting for him. He quickly put his number in, writing his name, Ashe from Cooking. Then he handed it back to Dedue and said, “Text me later, so I can save your number.”

They continued walking, and when they made it to his dorm room, Ashe stopped at his door, shyly knocking the toe of his boot against the ground. “Y-you didn’t have to walk me to my door,” he murmured, smiling up at Dedue.

Dedue shook his head. “I don’t mind.” He gestured to the side. “And my room is right beside yours.”

Ashe looked over, his face going hot with embarrassment. He hadn’t even realized. “O-oh. Uh. That’s cool.” He smiled sheepishly. “Um, okay, I’ll just… Um, goodnight.”

He backed up to his door, Dedue still smiling that tiny soft smile at him. Then he opened the door, scooted inside, and closed it.

He let out a deep sigh and pressed his back against the door, slowly sliding down it. How freaking embarrassing. He hid his face in his hands.

A buzz against his ass made him jolt. He fished his phone out of his pocket. An unknown number.

**?:** Good night Ashe.

Ashe knew he was blushing, but with no one around to see, he didn’t bother hiding it. He bit his lip around a smile and texted back.

**Ashe:** Goodnight Dedue

Then he saved the number to his phone, putting Big Guy <3 <3 where Dedue’s name should have gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I love writing this au, it's so relaxing and cute. I wanted to organize this by month so there would be about 9 chapters, but that's not going to work out, so it might turn out a little longer than that. Hopefully I'll figure out how many soon so I can add that in lol
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the floof! If you have questions or just wanna talk, hit me up on twitter @novelistangel23. I'll be posting updates, previews, and occasionally fanart. As always, thank you for reading, and comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! =D

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a whim because I was stuck on that post-timeskip sequel to No Matter What We Do. It's coming out angstier and longer than I thought, and I needed a break XD I really like this au so I'm leaving it open for future chapters, when I have ideas!
> 
> This au is modern, but it still has fantasy elements like wyverns or magic, etc, and most of the backstory events are the same, such as the Tragedy of Duscur and the death of Ashe's older brother (though it happened a little differently for political intrigue reasons). Also do I ship Ashe and Dimitri a little now? Maybe so XD Ashe deserves all the big tol boys ok XD Also! The school elements might come out a little American-centric, so I apologize in advance if there are any confusing elements!
> 
> Anyway, thank you as always for reading, and comments and kudos are deeply appreciated! Hope you enjoy =D


End file.
